The present invention relates in general to an ornamental device useful for selected purposes, for example as a birdhouse.
In addition, the present invention provides a unique decorative ornamental device wherein a figurine of selected appearance is adapted to be received on, and secured to, a swing to allow movement of the swing without damage to the figurine yet still retain the figurine on the swing.
Figurines of various types which can be adapted to useful purposes, including use as a birdhouse, are well known in the art. In general where such figurines have been adapted to also be used with means to suspend the figurines from a support so that the figurine also acts as a swing, the figurine and any swing seat or similar device have been formed as a single piece.
Such arrangements have been found to be fragile and the figurine subject to damage by movement of the assembly.
Additionally, such prior art devices have provided rigid means to attach the suspension means such as wires or cords to the figurine. This too has provided a source of breakage of the figurine in the event of rapid movement of the figurine, as in the event of high wind.
Moreover, because such prior art devices have utilized a swing and figurine formed as an entity, the ability to provide flexibility in the configuration of the devices is limited.
That is, because the figurines are molded as an entity, it is not possible to configure the assembly at the point of sale by utilizing a swing of one configuration with a figurine of another configuration. Thus a degree of flexibility in the appearance of the devices is lost.
No prior art arrangement is known which provides the features and advantages of devices provided within the scope of the present invention.